


Lick

by Firehedgehog



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Licking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored Axel seeks out Roxas, then has an evil idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick

Go Kingdom Hearts, a game and manga series I'd love to own *huggles her games*. Anyway, here's another promised one-shot to shu-chan. I own nothing but the fic.

Go Axel/Roxas

Lick

By: Firehedgehog

It was slow day, no heartless about, Xion was wherever Xion vanished too, nobodies seemed to have taken a hike for the week and well.. Axel was bored dammit.

Namine had been giggling over some drawing, he so didn't want to know. And Roxas, wait.. Where was his blond. The pyro frowned, and began to look everywhere is the white, white and even more white hallways.

'Wait' he thought 'isn't today the day twilight town gets deliveries' Axel thought with a frown, after not finding the dual keyblade user. Deciding to drag Roxas back from wherever, Axel created and walked through a dark portal to twilight town.

"How... busy," Axel said blinking as he stepped out, delivery guys were everywhere and he swore he saw one truck drive away by itself.

"Ack!" he swore as he dodged a large black motorcycle, glaring at the area the person vanished to he swore the guy had chocobo hair and was muttering about a delivery.

"Right," Axel muttered and heading towards the market area, wondering why that guy reminded him of someone at radiant garden, yet slightly less emo.

His eye twitched as he soon became surrounded by rugrats, tall ones, short ones, but no Roxas. He reminded himself not to burn them to crisps or feed them to nobodies, they were definitely annoying.

"Axel?" a surprised voice said, turning he saw his favourite blond sitting on a box just inside an alley. In his hands was an ice cream and next to his box seat were a few empty ice cream sticks, ahh... new sea salt ice cream came in.

Then he realized something, Roxas face was covered with ice cream. A truly delicious idea came to mind.

"Roxas, there you are bud," Axel smirked walking to him.

"What is it Axel?" Roxas asked licking more ice cream.

"You missed some," Axel smirked and leaned forward, and licked a bit of it off Roxas nose. A blush came to the blonds face.

"Wah..." Roxas said shocked.

"Yummy, just like you," Axel purred. "See you around," he said and vanished into a dark portal closing it behind him.

"Axel you jerk!" Roxas yelled getting out his shock. "Why did you stop there!" he vanished into his own portal, it was his turn.

END


End file.
